1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure and a method for manufacture the same, and particularly relates to a multilayer film structure for increasing transmittance and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, the method for manufacturing a plasma display panel (PDP) filter comprises two steps. The first step is a sputtering process that includes forming a multifunctional film module on a transparent glass in order to generate functions such as anti-EMI, anti-reflection and near infrared ray absorption. The second step is: manufacturing a film with a coated dye to control color in order to conform to the required spectrogram, and then attaching the film with the coated dye onto the multifunctional film module of the transparent glass. The manufacturing of the PDP filter is accomplished by said two steps.
However, the spectrogram plot of the multifunctional film module has a curved shape because the metal used for the sputtering has different light-absorbing capabilities at different wavelengths.
For example, FIG. 1A shows a decreasing light absorption with increasing wavelength (between 400 nm and 700 nm) when Ag is used as the sputtered metal according to the prior art. In other words, the transmittance of light passing through Ag is least in the range of blue (about 400 nm˜500 nm), the transmittance of light passing through Ag is medium in green light area (about 500 nm˜600 nm), and the transmittance of light passing through Ag is highest in the red light area (about 600 nm˜700 nm). Hence, when lights pass through the glass with Ag, the shades of color is non-average.
FIG. 1B shows a property diagram showing the relationship between the transmittance of light passing through a processed glass and the light wavelength according to the prior art. When light passes through a processed glass that has an anti-EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) layer such as Ag formed on its surface, the transmittance is different at different wavelengths. In particular, the transmittance of blue light approaches 90% (right-most area) and the transmittance of the wavelength close to red (left-most area) is reduced to nearly 10.
FIG. 1C shows the relationship between the transmittance of light passing through a PDP filter with the processed glass of FIG. 1B and the light wavelength according to the prior art. The anti-reflection wavelength area is not wide enough as shown in FIG. 1C, so that the difference in transmittance of three original color light cannot be complemented in the second part of controlling color. Hence, it is difficult to conform to the required spectrogram, and the chromatic characteristics of the PDP filter are bad.